


5 Times Obi-Wan did Anakin's braid ( and one time he didn't)

by delinquentsfromsky (rebelsfromstars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Brotherhood, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Mentioned Qui-Gon Jinn, feels and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelsfromstars/pseuds/delinquentsfromsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anakin was still a little boy he coudn't do his hair, so Obi-Wan helped him.<br/>From that time he was doing Anakin's hair every time it was needed.<br/>And that became their little ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Obi-Wan did Anakin's braid ( and one time he didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> So here is a thing that I came up while scrolling Tumblr a long time ago so unfortunately I can't tell you which post inspired me to write this and I hope it's not a problem.  
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope that you will like it. <3

1.

It was short after the ceremony of cremation of Qui-Gon's corpses. Obi-Wan was in state of very confusing emotions. He was upset, sad, grieving, mourning and felt like he dissapointed his Master.

But on the other hand, he was nervous and felt a spark of hope that was starting to being ignited in his soul. He will trian the boy. He won't dissapoint his Master again. He will be a master and father for Anakin just like Qui-Gon was for him. He can do it.

Obi-Wan started to look for little Tatooine boy who must felt very lost, dragged from arms of his loving mother to dangerous world of adventures, but also death. He found him in their shared quarters, laying on the big bed that belonged to Obi-Wan. He was suprised because it was visible that the boy has been crying. He sat at the edge of the bed and put his hand reassuringly on little boy shoulder. The tracks of tears on his face were killing Obi-Wan inside. He was supposed to protect and take care of him and tears weren't a sign of good care.

-What happened?- asked Obi-Wan looking at boy with protectivness in his eyes.

-I can't braid my hair. I tried but I just can't. My mum always was doing my hair if it was needed...

-You miss her?

-Yes.- after a moment of silence boy added:

-Can I be a good Jedi if I can't even braid my hair?- Obi-Wan laughed kindly.

-You know we are warriors and protectors. Negotiators and teachers. But not hairdressers.- he replied smilling at Anakin and the boy smiled back. He began to like Obi-Wan. He thought that he may even love him already. His new Master coudn't understand everything Anakin went through, but he was trying and now he was the only person left that cared, beside Padme. But Padme was far away from him and his Master wasn't.

-Come on, I will help you with it.- said Obi-Wan, took Anakin's hand in his and led him to their refresher, to the mirror. Obi-Wan kneeled beside Anakin, took the hair that was left long and started braiding them. It took him a while to find hair's elastic and braid Anakin's hair properly, but when he was done he was proud of himself and also felt a scent of melancholy. Braiding Anakin's hair reminded him, how years ago Qui-Gon helped him with his own braid on missions when it was messed up .

Time was passing quickly and roles were changing. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he was ready for that change, for being Anakin's Master. But he made a promise to his young Padawan and to his old Master. And he will do anything in his power to make it come true.

-Thank you Master Obi-Wan! - said Anakin and hugged Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was suprised that Anakin showed so much affection and that he attached to him already. He knew that neither of them shoud do that. He was a Jedi and attachments were forbidden. But he loved his Master Qui-Gon. And he started to love his young Padawan Anakin Skywalker. And he started to thinkt that attachments aren't a bad thing. They don't make you weak. If you can control your emotions love, friendship, brother bonding... any attachment can make you even stronger. He embraced Anakin back making another promise to himself. He will show that boy that he can love and be loved. Anakin deserved it after all he has been through.

2.

-Master!- Anakin's screams were hearable even from the corridor. Obi-Wan should stop the drama that Anakin was always doing, but actually it was funny to watch. And Obi-Wan had very little entertainment in his life.

He entered their quarters and followed to the refresher where he found his young padawan. He was twelve, and his feautures just started to look manly. His voice sometimes even cracked, but it wasn't in mutation yet.

\- I can't deal with this stupid braid! It's silly I can't do it !- he screamed.

\- Easy Anakin, don't let emotions take over you. It's just hair.

\- It irritates me. Just like sand....Why I can't learn doing this silly, no one needed braid !?

\- You want some help with it?

\- What? No, I can handle myself.- Obi-Wan smiled.

\- Yeah, I'm sure you can. - he said and turned to his apprentice. He took his hair in his hands and gently did the job.

\- Done.

\- Thank you Master.- said Anakin, feeling embarassed. Obi-Wan sensed it through their bond. He didn't want Anakin to be self-loathing, because of something so stupid like a braid.

\- Hey, maybe we could make a deal? I will do your braid everytime. You will watch me doing this. And you will learn. But you could also teach me something, you know. I can watch you repairing droids and learn something from you too. You know that I'm terrible with technical things.- Anakin's eyes were now full of gratitude and joy. Obi-Wan knew how much it meant for the boy to be useful. He wanted to know and have skills in everything. So it was vital to show him that his Master doesn't know something as well as he, to show him that he has a powers that Obi-Wan doesn't own.

\- Yes, that's a great idea !- Anakin was all in smiles now. It made Obi- Wan truly felictious.

\- I thought that you will like it. - replied Obi-Wan with big smile on his face. He was happy that he could bring joyfulness to his padawan.

\- Come on! I'll show you everything I know! - said Anakin with exitment pulling Obi-Wan by hand. Obi-Wan once more thought that maybe he attached to Anakin a little too much. But he knew that it wasn't bad. It was just as it should be.

3.

From that moment Obi-Wan did Anakin's hair every time it was messed up. It became their ritual, something that made their bond even more special.

When Anakin was fiveteen they were sent on their first _dangerous_ mission together. Obi-Wan was sickly worried about his apprentice. He didn't want something bad to happen to him and he disagree with the Council on sending him to that mission with him. But he understood that Anakin had to learn from experience. He just hoped it won't be his last.

After they were thrown into the battle anything could happen. He ordered Anakin to stay close to him and forbid to do anything stupid. At first Anakin listened to his orders. They were fighting together like they were meant to do it always, they knew eachother and that helped them in making so dynamic, lethal duo. But the young boy was frivolous and emotional. When Anakin saw that group of their opponents were draging some little children and wanted to kill them he rushed to them immadiately. Obi-Wan followed him screaming to him so he would stop. Obviously he didn't. His Padawan got rid of enemy quickly, but he was drag into a trap and got surrounded by even larger division of the local rebels that they were fightiing with. If it wasn't for Obi-Wan he would die along with the children he had saved. Obi-Wan was impressed by the size of Anakin's compassion and need to help everyone. It was sweet and important for a man to have those characterisics, but he broke their formation and it almost made them lose a group of fantastic Jedi's.

When they got back, reported everything and had a short visit in medical bay, they got to their shared quarters. They were exhausted. After both of them had showers Anakin call out for his Master. Obi-Wan got up from his bed, but he really didn't want to. Every muscle and bone in his body was hurting him. He went to Anakin and from seeing his hair in a giant mess he guessed that after battle he has to fix his padawan's braid. He started doing his job.

-You know that it was foolish.- stated Obi-Wan.

-I know it, you don't have to lecture me...Master. I'll be careful next time.

-Anakin I don't want to lecture you. I'm just worried about you. You can't risk your life and the others like that. It's beautiful that your first instinct is to protect those who cannot protect themselfs. But your own life is important too.- Anakin was suprised hearing his Master's words. He was sure that Obi-Wan will condemn his actions. He sometimes seemed to be emotionless and almost too serene. Anakin knew that it wasn't true. His Master had a lot of walls in his mind, but sometimes he let him through. Obi-Wan wasn't like that, at all actually. It was just how he seems to be to others. Anakin knew it. But sometimes he forgot because his Master was hiding everything he felt, inside him not letting his emotions outside. And hearing words of worry for his life and approval of his action (partly at least), out loud and not only through their bond, was incredible. Obi-Wan finished and was about to leave but Anakin stopped him.

-Master?

-Yes, my young Padawan?- asked Obi-Wan curious about what Anakin has to say.

-Thank you. That you came after me. That you didn't denounce my actions. That you believe in me. That my life means something to you.

-My dear, of course it means something to me. Everything. - replied Obi-Wan with a sad smile. Because he knew. He knew that he loved Anakin too much. And some day it will destroy him.

4.

Anakin's braid was becoming longer and longer as time passed. When Obi-Wan sometimes looked at it, a wave of nostalgia hit him. It reminded him how long Anakin was in his life.It reminded him how much they were entwined and involved in eachother's lifes. It reminded him of their times together when they were laughing, arguing, shouting (on his side), crying (on Anakin's side), irritating eachother, bantering, supporting one another.

Obi-Wan didn't know why he thought about it. He just had a feeling that he can lose Anakin. That something was about to happen. He meditiated on it and it helped a little. But sometimes the more he was connecting to the Force, the more confused he was. Sometimes he was seeing things that he didn't understand and the things that scared him. Lifeless bodies, burning Temple and that figure covered up in black who was radiating with cold, with suffering, but Obi-Wan felt something familiar within it, and that was scaring him the most.

The more intense (the worst and the best) memories caught him during redoing Anakin's braid. It wasn't that much messed up, but they were just about meeting Padme after all those years and Anakin started to be nervous. He asked Obi-Wan if he could do his hair. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin had kind of an obsession over Padme. While he knew it was natural to have crushes and fall in love (besides what one could think he was through this himself), it was slightly unnatural and frightening to have obssesion over someone and Anakin definetly was obssesed about Senator Padme Amidala. Obi-Wan hoped that it was just a crush, but it looked like obsession beacuse of Anankin's character and his inclinations to be dramatic. If it isn't he will have to start piting Padme and himself.

Obi-Wan without any unnessecary words sat Anakin on couch and sat behind him to have more comfortable angle. As his fingers were going down his hair, making another plexuses, the pictures were running behind his eyes: Anakin smiling at him while eating cookies, Anakin and himself training, Anakin trying to understand what Obi-Wan was explaining him with that cute expression on his face and shining eyes, Anakin nestling beneath his shoulders when he seeked comfort after another nightmare, Anakin fighting beside him the two of them together working like a killing machine. He didn't want to lose it, he coudn't.

He was paranoid. He shoudn't let his presentiments to take over him. He tried to calmed himself down. The feeling of Anakin's soft hair in his hands helped him. Obi-Wan coudn't resist the urge to gently caress the end of his Padawan's braid. If it was more to reassure Anakin or himself, he coudn't tell.

5.

Obi-Wan was exhausted. Things were happening fast and he started to realizing the meaning of everything that happened. It meant war. And beside he didn't want it, as well as majority of Jedi, it was inevitable.

After their encounter with Dooku both him and Anakin were sent into the medical bay. The medical droids took care of his injuries and as soon as they were done Obi-Wan stared to looking for Anakin.

\- Sir, I recomend to stay in bed. Your wounds might not heal preparly if... - started the droid, but Obi-Wan didn't had time for this.

\- I had to see my friend. He is far more injured than I am. - he interputted him.

\- It's really not wise to...

\- Yeah, I know. Could you check were is laying Anakin Skywalker ?

\- Yes, sir. - sighted droid and beared off . After a moment he came back with informations.

\- Your friend is in another room, you have to leave where we are, go left and then right and there it should be, room 2187. But, it's really...

\- Thank you for your help. - cut him off Obi-Wan and immadiately rushed to where Anakin was suppoused to be. He found room soon and when he entered he wasn't suprised to see Senator Padme Amidala by Anakin's side. She jumped off the edge of the bed as soon as she heard him coming in.

\- Master ? Are you alright ? - asked Anakin. He was just in process of instaling durasteel arm.

\- I'll leave you two. - said Padme and did as she said. Obi-Wan sat beside Anakin and studied him carefully. Beside his cut off hand, he seemed to be alright. His hair was in a terrible mess and he had bruises and small wounds over his face. But nothing more serious than that.

\- You saying... Anakin I'm sorry. - said Obi-Wan with guilt written all over his face.

\- For what ? For the hand ? It wasn't your fault Master, I didn't even thought about it.

\- If I was faster maybe I would be able to... I left you alone...

\- There wasn't much you could do to help me with your injuries. I don't blame you. It was my own stupitidy that done the damage, not you. - said Anakin clearly ashamed of his actions. Obi-Wan took his hand in his own and squeezed it.

\- Don't blame yourself either. You know, there wasn't much you could do. - said Obi-Wan with a small smile trying to reassure his Padawan. Anakin smirked, but in his eyes sorrow still was visible.

\- We will get through this. - said Obi-Wan and Anakin wasn't the only one who needed the assurance.

\- Master I thought that maybe I could escort Padme to Naboo. Someone has to. I could stay here just for a day or two, you know I need a rest from it all after...after that.

Obi-Wan could so easily said no. He could tell him that right now the Order needs every Jedi and that he could rest in Temple. He could tell him what he should – that he can't have that kind of relationship with Padme, that it's against the Code, that he will break the rules. But he saw the way they were looking at eachother and he coudn't bring himself to destroy the source of his Padawn's happiness. Besides he really understood it (Force, how much it reminded him of Satine). So he just nodded and the smile that Anakin gave him was worth it (though it broke him a little). He slowly started to feel that Anakin was slipping through his fingers. And he knew that there was nothing he could do about it, not without breaking Anakin's heart and by destroying Anakin's happines he will destroy his own as well. He realized that he still was holding Anakin's hand. He tried to slip it awy, but Anakin drew it back.

\- Just for now. Until they won't end. - he said. Obi-Wan would do anything to help him with his pain. And he suspected that Anakin's mental state will be worst than physical. They sat like that, tasting the comfortable silence that fell between them. Obi-Wan's eyes rested on Anakin's braid which was a total disaster.

\- Maybe I will do your hair. They are in a mess. - he proposed.

\- Yeah sure. You know, I still can't do it. You spoiled me.- they smiled at eachother and soon Obi-Wan was behind Anakin braiding his hair. He wanted to warn Anakin. He wanted to tell him to not do anything stupid. But he knew that if he would Anakin would most certainly do something stupid. So he stayed silent with heart falling apart into pieces ( he shoudn't been feeling this. He should let him go easily. But how you can let go of person that you love ? ). When he was done, Anakin's new mechanical hand also was ready.

\- How are you feeling ? - asked Obi-Wan.

\- It's not that bad. I will have to get to use to it. But it's not as uncomfortable as I thought. - he said. Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder, asking a few more questions to extend their time together. It was irrational, but he felt like he was about to lose Anakin forever though he knew he will come back to him. But he coudn't help those feelings and he suspected that even long after Anakin's Knighting he will still worry about him.

He will still care about him.

He will still love him.

***

They both were waiting for that day. Though Obi-Wan was assuring his apprentice that it is beacuse he wanted to get rid of him, it wasn't the truth. To be fair, he was afraid of that day. He didn't want to lose Anakin. But he was happy that Anakin made another important step in fulfiling his dreams.

The ceremony wasn't big. Just the two of them and some members of the Council. It didn't look like a traditional celebration ( and of course it wasn't festive, they were Jedi). A time-honured words and a few vows. Since Yoda was absent on some very important mission it was Obi-Wan's duty to knight Anakin. ( Deep in his heart he was glad that he was about to do it. It was more personal, it was bonding him and Anakin more and beside what one could say, he cared about Anakin more than about anyone else). He took his lightsaber and with a proud smile on his face placed it down on each of Anakin's shoulders. Anakin stood up and when he looked at Obi-Wan, his Master coudn't stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

_Look how far you have come my dear, I am so proud of you._

Anakin felt Obi-Wan's emotions and saw them on his face. He was overhelmed by this moment.

_It's all thanks to you Master._

Obi-Wan had one more job to do. He had to cut off Anakin's padawan braid. He looked at it as thousand memories were hitting him. He will never again braid Anakin's hair. Nostalgia washed all over him. He won't do it ever again.

It brought them more together.

But it doesn't mean that they won't be close now. ( They will be closer than ever.)

Obi-Wan gently touched his apprentice braid, memorizing everything that was connected with it. And then he cut it off. He was holding Anakin's braid looking at him with so many emotions dancing in his eyes that Anakin coudn't name them all. But he saw love. And that was enough for him to have tears in his eyes. Obi-Wan still holding Anakin's braid, streched out his hand to him. Anakin took his hand into his own durasteel one and took from him his braid. ( he hold his hand a little bit longer than he should, especially with members of council watching them. But no one said anything).

The ceremony was over. Members of the Council were leaving the chamber one by one until there was only the two of them left. They hands were still connected with Anakin's braid between them. They both coudn't hide their tears any longer that now where falling down their cheeks. Anakin not thinking about it much, pulled Obi-Wan into hug. Obi-Wan was suprised at first, but after a moment he embraced him back. Their universe started to make more sense as they were silenty holding eachother. After a while Obi-Wan pulled out to look at Anakin's face. His hand careesed gently Anakin's cheek and he instinctively leaned into the touch.

\- I am so proud Anakin. - whispered Obi-Wan. Anakin looked at him with gratitude written all over his face.

\- You should be more proud of yourself, that you were able to withstand me all that time.

\- Well...actually you're right. - said Obi-Wan and they both laughed.

\- Maybe we should... forget it.- said Anakin suddenly holding himself back.

\- No, go on. What we should do ?- asked Obi-Wan with smile lighting up his face.

\- Well, we could go out to the town and celebrate together. If you want.- said Anakin uncertain of Obi-Wan's answer. It wasn't really a Jedi way to do so. But Obi-Wan still was smiling.

\- Of course. - he answered simply. Anakin was suprised, but his joyfulness was bigger than any other emotion. Now it was Anakin who was grinnig like an idiot.

Together they exited the chamber as an equals.

Some beautiful, unforgettable times just finished. It was an end of some era for them.

But they jointed adventure was just about to begin.


End file.
